Cloud
by evil pumpkins
Summary: pertama kali kau melihatnya kau bahkan merengek-rengek kesenangan seakan awan itu sangat berarti bagimu . summary gajelas , author galau buat ff ini . Pairing : Yesung-Kyuhyun-SiWon .Warning : Yaoi  boyxboys  you mind review ? please,no silent readers


**Title** : Cloud

**Pairing** : Ye Sung — Kyu Hyun — Si Won

**Genre** : Yaoi ( boy x boy ) , Romance , Angst / Hurt

**Rating** : K+ (masih aman kok , tapi mungkin akan ada ke arah NC . berdoa saja supaya saya mau membuatkannya XDXD)

**Summary** : 'di saat awan-awan itu terbang , aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya . itu kesukaan mu bukan ? awan berbentuk Cirrus dengan sedikit berbentuk bergelombang seperti bulu burung yang kecil dan terasa lembut . saat pertama kali kau melihatnya kau bahkan merengek-rengek kesenangan seakan awan itu sangat berarti dan bermakna bagimu . pertama ku rasa aku hanya melihat itu adalah sebuah kesenangan hati mu , tapi .. saat akan kedepannya aku berharap awan tersebut bisa menjagamu'

**Desclaimer** : © Author By **evil-pumpkins** & **Litle Prince Evil**

**A/N** : huhh = ="masih sempatsempatnya gue bikin cerita kayak gini lagi , padahal udah Hiatus tapi tetep aja tangan ga bisa diem nyoret-nyoret apalagi otak garagara tadi malem mimpi Hae ama Hyuk NC-an #blushing buka aib HaeHyuk XDXD dan jadilah bikin cerita abal-abal ini . dan Buat pairingnya gue masih bingung , otak lagi ga nentu garagara kebanyakan ngehitung Kimia XDXD . ini cuman **prolog**-nya saja , cerita nya ntar gue lanjut waktu gue selesai hiatus . yesungdah daripada kebanyakan omong terus ngebongkar aib semakin banyak (?) lagi mending langsung baca .

**Title** : **[PROLOG]**

•

•

•••••

•

•

Kedengarannya sangat lucu , saat melihat tawa mu memecah di atas gunung tersebut .

Kau menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah atas , tepat saat sedikit gumpalan yang terbuat gas dan uap air yang membeku sedang melayang-layang di atas kepala mu .

Melayang-layang pelan mengikuti arah angin yang sedikit menggerakkan gas tersebut .

Di dalamnya mungkin ada sedikit krystal beku yang membentuknya menjadi lebih cantik sekarang .

…

Aku tahu hati mu …

Sekarang dan saat ini …

Kau yang kesepian bukan ? dan sifat mu yang agresif serta sensitive menunjukkannya pada ku .

Kau selalu memarah saat orang lain mendekati mu ..

Atau bahkan ingin mengenalmu …

Kau malah membentaknya secara mentah-mentah

Kau merasa kau tidak memerlukan seseorang yang membantu mu ..

Karena kau berpikir egois ..

Kau ingin memulai hidupmu sendiri dan menjalaninya tanpa bersama orang lain ..

Padahal , kau tidak akan mampu menjalaninya dengan seorang diri ..

Dan aku bisa lihat itu ..

Kau hanya ingin sendiri tanpa orang lain yang memperdulikan mu ..

Namun ..

Sepertinya aku tertarik dengan mu …

Dan aku akan mengubah mu ..

•

•

•••••

•

•

**[PROLOG]**

"jangan tinggalkan aku hyung~ !"teriak namja berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut sedikit ikalnya , kini dirinya tengah menangis di sebuah peti mati . yang di dalamnya tengah terbaring lemah dan tentu saja tak bernyawa lagi , dengan wajah pucatnya serta bibirnya yang sedikit keruh membeku . tangannya memeluk sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah . namun , namja yang kini sedang berlutut menghadapnya tersebut tidak memperhatikan 'benda' yang di tumpukkan tangan dingin tersebut dia hanya melihat wajah kaku pemilik peti tersebut sambil terus menangis . kedua matanya telah lama sembab dengan seluruh permukaan wajahnya yang memerah . tangannya terus mengusap kepala tersebut .

"hyung … ! ku mohon kau bangun ! hyung .. ! kau dengar aku bukan ! jawab !"ucapnya keras sambil sesengukkan , terus di goyang-goyangkanya bahu kaku tersebut berharap sedikit dari bagian tubuhnya bisa bergerak dan merubah semuanya . namun , sepertinya memang takdir tidak pernah bisa berubah . semua yang telah di catatkan sepertinya memang harus terjadi tanpa ada yang mmapu mengubahnya .

"Kyu~ .. sudahlah .. dia sudah tenang .."bisik lembut suara namja yang ternyata berdiri di belakangnya menatapnya sedari tadi , ruangan gereja tersebut telah sepi . para pelayat sudah meninggalkan gedung suci tersebut dan kini yang tertinggal hanya lah 2 namja yang tengah berdiri masih tetap di tempatnya semula . namja dengan badan tegap tertata rapi dengan setelan berwarna abu-abu yang melekat di tubuhnya . sejenak wajahnya yang kaku sedikit terdiam saat memandang sosok beku di peti itu , matanya memanas dan dadanya terasa sesak . tangan di sampingnya mengepal saat namja tinggi yang sedang terduduk itu menyebut 'nama-nya' .

Perasaan cinta …

Mungkin ?

yang menyatukan mereka berdua , menjalini kasih dan saling menyayangi . tapi , andaikan saat dulu 'dia' tidak masuk ke kehidupan mu . mungkin takdir akan berubah , angel cupid pun pasti akan melepaskan panah busurnya kea rah 'yang tepat' tanpa memiliki penyesalan . tanpa meninggalkan dengan sebuah masalah .

Tidak ada kata penyesalan …

"sudah Kyu~ , lebih baik sekarang kita pulang ."akhirnya dia memegang pundak kyuhyun untuk membuatnya berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat ini .

"aniyo~ ! sudah lebih baik hyung saja yang pulang lebih dulu ! aku mau menemaninya di sini !" bentaknya dan lagi lagi sifat egoisnya muncul saat waktu yang mulai menjepitnya . dirinya masih tidak bergeming , masih menatap tubuh yang terbaring kaku tersebut .

"aku tau Kyu~ , ku pasti sudah lelah menunggunya semalaman di tambah kau tidak tidur kemarin saat di rumah sakit ." ucapnya tenang memegang pundak Kyuhyun , mengusapnya pelan .

"dan.. kau harus menerimanya takdir itu ."ucapnya pelan sambil menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun , Kyuhyun terdiam saat mendengarnya .

'sreett'

Tangan namja yang tadi memegang pundaknya di hempaskannya paksa dengan sangat keras . lalu berdiri dan berbalik menghadapnya .

"sudah ku bilang ! aku masih mau disini ! lebih baik kau pulang Siwon dari pada harus membuatku marah !"bentak Kyuhyun marah , kedua matanya menatap Siwon namja yang sekarang berada di hadapannya . wajahnya memerah dengan sedikit bekas aliran air mata yang masih tersisa di kedua pipi nya .

"tapi Kyu~ , kau juga belum makan . aku takut…"Siwon terdiam sejenak sambil terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun .

"…"

"takut kalau nanti penyakit mu …."

Dan

'buugghh'

Belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan kata-katanya , sebuah kepalan tangan cukup keras memukul sudut bibir Siwon . refleks , Siwon terhuyung-huyung saat tubuhnya tidak seimbang akibat Kyuhyun yang memukulnya 'sedikit keras' dan tubuh tegap tersebut langsung terjatuh dengan posisi setengah terduduk .

Darah segar sedikit mengalir di sudut bibirnya , Siwon menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya . lalu di angkatnya tubuhnya tersebut berdiri tegak sambil memandang kyuhyun . senyum tipisnya sedikit terlihat . Kyuhyun segera membuang wajahnya , tanpa menoleh sedikit pun atau merasa perasaan bersalah .

Siwon berbalik , lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tidak menatapnya . Setelah Siwon tidak terlihat lagi Kyuhyun berbalik , lalu kembali menatap sosok yang masih berada tetap di peti mati tersebut .

Air mata kini mulai membanjiri di kedua pipinya , hatinya sedikit sakit .

'aku tidak akan melupakan mu Yesung hyung.'gumamnya pelan , lalu kembali lagi terduduk di samping peti mati tersebut .

**[PROLOG END]**

**To Be Continue**

**#huweeee T_T mianhae tiba-tiba aku muncul langsung ngepost ff gaje ini . kan udah di bilang kalo otak gue ga bisa diem , mau nya mikir fanfics mulu = =" jadi yesungdah . cerita sebenarnya ntar yaa , gue publish setelah UTS kuliah gue selesai . jadi**

**Review ? atau mau End (?) di sini aja ?**

**mellamel a.k.a evil-pumpkins**


End file.
